Cameron MacCloud
Cameron "Cammie" MacCloud is a character in Rooster Teeth's gen:LOCK. She is a mischievous Scottish hacker and the youngest recruit for the gen:LOCK program. She is often accompanied by her robotic pet Nugget. She is voiced by Maisie Williams. Appearance Cameron is a young Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is rather petite in stature, and her hair is usually held up in a ponytail by a device that resembles a mechanical set of rabbit ears or a hair bow. Her casual attire consists of a long-sleeved hooded top in shades of green, black and white, accented by pink details. Cameron is also often seen wearing a pair of black goggles when working on projects. In her Experimental Science Unit prototype Body Suit, Cameron wears a form fitting black suit with green and gray armor plating over the black body glove, which is highlighted by green lighting across the suit. When in the Ether, Cameron appears as a white rabbit with large green eyes, a pair of goggles, a black vest, and a necklace with one gold and two silver nuts. Personality Cameron is described as "one of the most moe looking characters in the show, but she is also the most foul-mouthed of the whole team"Otaku News by creator Gray G. Haddock. She is extremely curious and eager to learn about new things, especially those related to mechanics and technology. Unlike the others, Cameron does not seem to be combat-savvy, at least in person, preferring to hide rather than face Rob Sinclair's double. She has a penchant for sarcasm to keep her cool in tense situations, believing that helps to provide perspective. In addition, she tends to casually use profanity in conversation. Cameron is a huge fan of manga, movies and pop culture, making references to Star Wars when being told by Doctor Weller that he seems to expect them to "Luke Skywalker" the war against the Union by gaining control of their Holons in a short amount of time. She appears to be quite defensive about these interests, taking offense to Kazu Iida's implication that her interests are childish after she offers him her manga collection should she die. Ironically, she often does display rather childish tendencies, referring to Kazu as "Kazoo", much to his annoyance. Profile The following information accompanies Cameron's profile in the Character Reveal Teaser #3: NAME: MACCLOUD, CAMERON RANK: NA FORMER ASSIGNMENT: SYSTEMS SECURITY ANALYST DETAIL REPORT: IDENTIFIED BY VIA SECURITY ████████ CURRENT TASK POLITY CYBERSECURITY AS JUDICIAL REMEDY FOR VIOLATION VIA RECORD ████████ Abilities Hacking Due to her background in technology and computer systems, Cameron is a highly capable of accessing and programming her own technology, as well as working with existing complex systems. She was able to restore the Anvil's alarm system after only a few minutes despite having never interacted with the system before. gen:LOCK Compatibility Cameron is one of the few people in the world capable of undergoing gen:LOCK. By having her mind digitized, she can be placed inside a Holon and operate it as if it were her own body, giving her a much greater degree of control than traditional pilots. Trivia *Cameron is the only gen:LOCK recruit to not have a military background. References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity